Mayuki
by ADS77
Summary: AKB48 - Birthday fic for Kashiwagi Yuki. MAYUKI   You like watermelons. You like pink. You are old fashioned. You are obsessed with idols. You are kind.   You are Kashiwagi Yuki. I am Watanabe Mayu.


This is my first time writing a fic for someone 3D. Happy birthday Kashiwagi Yuki!

This fic was originally suppose to be (I) and (IV) only. But I added (II) and (III) because I wanted some interaction.

I was already writing a Maji AU long fic. But because I wanted my first ever AKB fic to be 100% Mayuki...

* * *

><p>(I)<p>

I look in the mirror. I see someone with long black hair. I see someone young. I arrange my fringe as usual.

I wish I would grow up faster. I wish I could support you more. Help you more. Not be a burden to you.

You like watermelons. You like pink. You are old fashioned. You are obsessed with idols. You are kind.

I like the herbal tea that you buy for me. I like to drink bubble tea that we bought together.

We weren't together at the start. But we were the founding members of Team B. We are the 3rd generation.

I think that is not enough.

I tell a white lie so that I can start talking to you.

You think I look like a chi-wa-wa.

I think I like you.

I want to talk to you more. I want to rub noses with you. I want to embrace in your warmth. I want you to hug me more when I'm cold.

You are the weather girl who doesn't care about the weather. You don't like to mail but we send 50 messages in 2 days. 1500 a month.

We like to spend 5 hours talking at a family restaurant.

I like to look at you.

The determined you. The hardworking you. The gentle you. All the different sides of you. I want to see them all. I want to learn more about you.

I want to support you.

We are Team B.

You are Team B's captain.

I am Team B's Ace.

We are both girls.

You are Kashiwagi Yuki.

I am Watanabe Mayu.

We are Team B.

We are not just colleagues. We are not just friends. We are not family.

We are just two people who like each other. Two people who genuinely care for one another.

We are Team B.

We are Watanabe Mayu and Kashiwagi Yuki.

* * *

><p>(II)<p>

But I am young. I am greedy. I want more.

Will you spoil me once again?

I gather up my courage. Although I don't want to cross the line, to break the invisible consensus that we somehow formed, I can't help myself.

Will you give in to my childish wants?

I've decided to confess today.

( Yaho~ It's been a long time since I saw you. I saw Mio eating ice-cream that day. Can we meet up for ice-cream too? )

I pressed send before turning on the television to watch anime. K-ON! is airing right now.

But somehow I'm glancing at my phone every 5 seconds. This isn't good. Even though I see Akiyama Mio on the screen, I can't seem to concentrate.

Kashiwagi Yuki. Look what have you made me become.

I don't even like 3D.

Why am I so affected by you.

It's been 3 hours since I mailed her. I check my phone for the "N" time.

Nothing. No new mail. Dumb Yukirin. Black Yukirin. I hate you. Why can't you just check your phone and reply me.

Do you hate me?

You find my mails a burden after all.

Bad thoughts are starting to invade my mind. Everything's your fault.

Just hurry up and reply me already!

I throw my phone aside. I'm not going to think about you anymore. Serves you right.

(beep)

I immediately reach out for my phone.

It turns out to be Love-tan asking if I've seen Mio.

What is this? K-ON aired 3 hours ago. What's with the delayed mail? Don't tell me you're learning from our captain.

Argh. I thought I promised not to think about her for now. Stop entering my mind!

(beep beep beep)

Someone is calling me. Oh. It's her. After exactly 3 hours and 26minutes.

Is she doing this on purpose.

I hesitate for a moment before picking it up grumpily.

"You're slow!"

"I'm sorry! Filming dragged and I didn't have time to check my phone. Is Mayu angry?"

"No. I've totally forgotten about you."

"…"

"I'll buy you icecream later~"

And that was it. That was it.

Treating me to ice-cream is not going to get you anywhere. I'm not a kid. I can't be easily bribed.

Or so I thought.

On second thought. The parfait the waiter brought to the table looks nice.

Its big. It has chocolate. It has. Wait- what?

"Why is there watermelon in the parfait?"  
>"Eh.. hehehe."<p>

I continue to stare at her.

No. Not good.

I turn my gaze to the parfait in front of me again. It doesn't seem to help either.

Is there even anywhere I can stare at?

"Mayu-chan, eat some~ "

I purse my mouth.

"No thanks."

I continue to keep my mouth close.

She scooped some ice-cream and held the spoon near me.

"Ah~ "

It does look appealing. Somehow.

Just when I've decided to give in and open up, she diverted the spoon back to her mouth.

"Black Yukirin!"

She laughed and patted my head.

How can someone like that even exist?

I turned my head away.

"Mayu-chan's cute when you're angry~ "

Why am I even in love with this black-hearted person I don't even know. I suddenly feel like changing my mind about confessing.

It is getting dark. The café is empty except for the both of us and someone typing on a laptop.

There is one piece of chocolate left in the glass. We are both eyeing at it. But I know if I ask for it, she'll definitely let me have it.

"Yuki. Why aren't you eating the last piece?"  
>"Eh? I thought Mayu wanted it."<p>

See. I was right.

"No I don't. You can have it."

For a brief moment, I thought I saw the black side of her appearing again. I blinked.

And then I felt something soft touch my lips. And I felt something entering my mouth. Brushing my teeth gently before forcing its way in.

Right now, my brain can't seem to process anything.

Our tongues touched. And I tasted something else. Something particularly sweet. Chocolate.

There's chocolate in my mouth.

There's chocolate in your mouth.

My eyes have been open all this while.

My face is heating up and I feel warm. I suddenly can't breathe.

"what- what . What's with the _mouth to mouth chocolate_?"

And then I ran out of the café.

It started to rain.

* * *

><p>(III)<p>

I don't know why I suddenly kissed you.

Either watermelon makes me high. Or singing the song too much has somehow influenced me to want to try it out.

Or because you just look so adorable I just can't help myself.

I paid the bill and ran out to chase after you.

I see you. You're running in the rain. You shouldn't run in the rain. You'll get sick.

"Mayu!"

You're not replying.

I try again.

"Mayu!"

You're still not responding.

I'm just glad I'm not wearing heels. I started sprinting.

We've been running in the rain for quite a while. Where you're running to I have no idea. But you're starting to get drenched. So am I.

I see a car incoming.

"Look out!"

You didn't respond in time.

Now you're really drenched. But at least you stopped running.

I caught up to you.

"Mayu. I'm sorry."  
>"…"<p>

Your face is still red. And you're panting.

"Yukirin, you stupid rain girl!"

I cringed at that comment. I didn't choose to be one!

I hugged you. You're warm. You're soft. You smell nice. I want to continue hugging you, but if we continue standing here, another car might just go past us and you won't be the only one who is soaked.

"You better come to my house and get a change of clothes before you fall sick, ok?"

You just buried your head in my shoulders.

"You can shower now."

You seem to still be in a state of shock and you stood there, frozen.

I pushed you into the shower and handed you some clothing.

"Are you waiting for me to volunteer to shower together with you?"

"St-Stupid!"

The shower door slammed shut.

I can't help teasing you.

Oh. You're done. But your hair's still wet. I signal you to sit down so that I can help to dry your hair.

There is this awkward silence during the whole time.

I'm starting to regret kissing you.

"I'll wash up now"

I escaped to the bathroom to shower.

It always feels good to put on new clothes.

You've already fallen asleep. Your tiny body sprawled onto the bed in your usual fashion.

I didn't take that long in the bathroom, did I?

But this simplifies things.

We can always clarify matters tomorrow.

I shifted you to a proper sleeping position so that I can sleep properly next to you.

You mumble something.

It is cold at night.

I take the blanket and covered both of us with it.

We slept together that night.

You look so vulnerable. You look so innocent. You make me want to take care of you.

I stared at you until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(IV)<p>

You like anime. You like the "lamb". You like France-oniichan. You like Akiyama Mio You tend to invent your own words.

I don't know much about anime. I don't know much about K-ON. I don't really understand Hetalia.

But even though I don't understand half the things you say, I still want to continue to listen to you talk.

You can fall asleep in the bath for one and a half hour.

You make me worry.

You sleep like a turtle with your hands and legs sticking out. You have weird hand actions. You have a default smile.

You make me laugh.

These are the stuff that I've said while I was MC. These are some of the stuff I know about you that I'm willing to expose.

But there's many more. Many more things I've observed about you that I don't want to say.

Because there are many sides of you that I want to keep solely to myself.

You make me understand about the many emotions humans have.

You like to call me to ask if I've reached home. Then hang up immediately after that.

You like to mail me "Good morning" at night.

I am intrigued by you. I want to care for you. I want to look after you. I want to be near you.

You admit that you are not just tsundere to me. But . Tsun X 8.

I don't know why I feel so happy.

I would do anything you want of me. I would listen to anything you say.

Your nickname is Mayuyu.

My nickname is Yukirin.

We are both idols.

We are both old and new Team B.

I like you.

And you like me.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for such a open ended ending. :_: (but this happens to be my happiest Mayuki fic I've ever written. the others all somehow end up angsty. idk why.)<p>

If anyone wants to read an afterstory or something, do let me know. I'll write one.

Maybe I'll dump all my mayuki one shots here. After I tweak them a little.


End file.
